


Nightmares

by HappyFlappyFangirl



Series: coco fanfics [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Imector, Kissing, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, all aboard the angst train kids, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFlappyFangirl/pseuds/HappyFlappyFangirl
Summary: a collection of coco oneshots about nightmares, mostly featuring imector. will there be angst? yep! will there be hurt/comfort? you betcha! is the only reason I'm posting this as one fic because I can't think of separate titles? yesoneshot 1: Imelda has a nightmare about hector being forgotten and he comforts her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I have a bunch of ideas for oneshots involving nightmares but I suck with titles lol
> 
> this one is about Imelda have a nightmare in which hector is being forgotten and he comforts her.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy! ✨😊

Héctor was gone.

She had woken up, eyes filled with fresh tears from a terrible dream, a nightmare, in which Héctor had been forgotten, in which she had to watch him turn to golden glowing dust as she held onto him desperately, all because of her actions, all because she forced their family to forget him and refused to let them even mention him.

And now Héctor was _gone._

She wasn’t sure what had happened when she was asleep, but she had woken up to find the spot in their bed next to her empty. Had he been forgotten when she was asleep, just like had had in his dream? Or had he simply left during the night, having realized that she had caused him almost an entire century worth of pain and suffering?

 _What on earth was her past self thinking?_ she thought to herself as she hurriedly looked around in a desperate attempt to find him. How could she have forgotten how much of a devoted and caring husband he was? She had _missed_ him, she loved him so much that it hurt for them to be apart, even if it was just for a second, and eventually her hatred of being away from him had turned into a hatred of _him_. how could she had have let that happen? And how could she have allowed her anger to force her entire family to not even talk about him for generations? She hadn’t even let Coco talk about her own father for almost her entire life and it had led to him having almost been forgotten. If only she had thought twice before forcing everyone to forget him, then maybe-

“I-Imelda?”

She looked up to find Héctor holding a tray with some pan dulce and a cup of coffee. Breakfast in bed.

“Héctor!” she said, incredibly relieved that he hadn’t been forgotten “you’re here!”

“yes, mi amor, I’m here, a-and I promise I’ll never leave you again” he assured her.

“No Héctor, I-” she sighed “I had a nightmare, you were forgotten a-and-” she started choking up, all her worry, fear and pent-up guilt overwhelming her.

Héctor put down the tray and pulled Imelda into a comforting embrace.

“hey diosa, it’s alright, it’s okay, I’m not going to be forgotten, it’s okay” he whispered to her gently, running his fingers through her loose hair.

she quietly sobbed into his chest, clinging onto him desperately as he continued to speak soothing words of comfort. How could he still be so caring and affectionate when she had caused him so much pain? Ernesto may have been the one who had killed him, but _she_ was the reason he had spent almost a century suffering, the reason his bones had turned yellowed and brittle, the reason he was overtaken by golden light every few minutes last dia de los Muertos, the reason he couldn't even see his family once a year.

 _"he must hate me”_ she thought aloud.

He continued to soothe her, softly speaking gentle words and holding her close until her sobs stopped. He broke out of the hug and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

“Imelda,” he said, his voice still quiet and filled with gentle concern “why on earth would I hate you?”

She was initially shocked when she realised that she had thought aloud, then sighed defeatedly.

“I-I made our family forget you, made them hate you when they didn’t even know anything about you, and it caused you to go through so much harm and pain for nearly a century, I was the reason your picture will never be put on the ofrenda,” she gingerly placed her hand on a bandaged break on his arm “I’m the reason your bones were weak enough to break, and the reason those breaks will likely never heal.”

Héctor listened to Imelda attentively, taking in everything she said before speaking to her in a gentle voice.

“Imelda, what happened to me wasn’t your fault, I never once blamed you for it.”

“but I was angry at you for so long?” she said confusedly.

Héctor sighed “you had every right to be angry at me, you thought I had walked out on you and coco, of course you were upset, anyone would be in your situation. And the fact that you were angry helped you support our family by starting a business from the ground up all on your own. I could never be angry at you for that, and I certainly couldn’t hate you, no matter what happens I’ll always love you.”

She didn’t know why she was crying again, maybe it out of relief, maybe it was because how kind and understanding he was being had reminded her of the fact that he couldn’t be with her in life, and that he had spent all that time in pain.

He once again held her tightly to comfort her, running a hand over her back and placing gentle kisses in her head as he whispered soothing words to her.

“I’m right here Imelda, I’m not going to be forgotten, it’s okay, mi amor, it’s okay.”

Once her tears had stopped, Héctor leaned down slightly and planted a comforting kiss on her cheek, but before he could back away fully, she reached up placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face close to hers, touching their foreheads together for a second.

“I love you, Imelda,” he said in a gentle voice full of love and devotion.

“I love you too,” she said before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss was sweet and intense, she held onto him tightly, one hand in his soft hair and another around his back as his arms went around her in a tender reassurance of the fact he was there and that he wasn’t going to be forgotten anytime soon. They both held each other in a close embrace as they continued to kiss lovingly.

After a while she backed off, leaving both her and Héctor initially flustered before he smiled at her fondly.

“let’s get ready for breakfast hmm?”

“yes,” she said, reaching for his hand “lets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first thing first: sorry I haven't posted anything in ages! I actually started writing this like right after I posted the last one-shot but I just procrastinated it a lot so sorry for that, I actually only finished this because someone asked me how I thought Imelda would comfort hector after he had a nightmare, so thanks to BeckyArteest2004 for helping me to actually finish this, I hope you enjoy this fic! also on another note I haven't proofread this so if there are any grammar issues that's probably why. 
> 
> i hope you all

_He knew Ernesto would be angry, but every part of him longed to go home._

_He had spent months away from home on tour and had only grown more and homesick in that time. He couldn’t wait until he was home, until he could give Coco the biggest hug, cover her face with kisses and play her song for her again. And he couldn’t wait until he could see Imelda, kiss her again, tell her how much he loved and had missed her and Coco, their family._

_He never wanted to leave them again._

_He was glad that, although he was clearly upset, Ernesto didn’t seem to hold any hard feelings, even offering him a toast. He was glad that their friendship wouldn’t be harmed too much, he thought to himself as he took the toast, ignoring the small part of him told him not to._

_They made conversation as they walked to the train station, feeling almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of finally being able to see his family again._

_He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, like a thousand sharp knives stabbing him, Ernesto said something about it being the chorizo he ate earlier, but he could barely understand him through his extreme pain. His vision started to blur as he fell to the ground._

_No_   
_**No**_   
_This-_   
_This couldn’t be happening_   
_**He had to go home**_

He woke up, in the middle of the night lying down next to Imelda, in their bed, in the land of the dead.

It had been a dream.

But it had been a dream in which he had re-lived reality, a reality in which he had died before he could go home, in which he hadn't been able to see his family in ninety six years, all because his childhood friend, someone who was like a brother to him, had murdered him in cold blood for fame.

He suddenly burst into tears, the pain and grief from his nightmare setting in and overwhelming him.

Imelda started to wake at the sound of her husband's tears.

“Héctor, what's wrong?”

Héctor didn't respond, so shaken up after his nightmare that he couldn't speak through his sobs.

Imelda, upon realising just how upset he was, pulled him into a comforting embrace while speaking reassuring words.

“It’s okay, Héctor, it's okay” she whispered to him soothingly. 

She wasn't sure what could have caused her husband to have suddenly started crying in the middle of the night, a nightmare perhaps? And a rather upsetting one at that, seeing how distraught he was.

“It was just a dream, mi amor” she whispered to him while gently running her hand down his back “just a dream, it’s ok now, it’s okay”

What on earth could have his nightmare been about, if it had upset him so much? The fact that he had gone through so much pain and hardship in the last century meant it could have been anything, she just hoped whatever his dream had been about hadn't been something she’d done to him, she didn’t want her actions to harm him anymore than they already had.

Eventually, his sobs diminished, and Héctor began to calm, Imelda backed away from him slightly to look at him properly. He had stopped crying but he was still shaking slightly, and he had a sad, almost scared expression on his face.

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away the tracks of his tears with her thumb. 

“Héctor, mi amor, what happened, what was your dream about?” she prompted gently. 

“I…” he whispered, “I had a nightmare, i-it was a dream- a dream of the night I tried- I tried to come home to you and coco, the- the night that- that Ernesto mur- that he ki-killed me…” 

The memory of that night, and of his dream, overwhelmed him once more, and he burst into shaking sobs. Imelda once again put her arms around him, pulling Héctor close to her to comfort him.

_It wasn't fair,_ she thought, it wasn't fair that the kind, loving, wonderful man she was holding in her arms had died so young, that he had had the long life with her and their family that he should have lived ripped away for him by someone he had trusted, his friend. It wasn't fair that he had spent almost a century alone, in pain and suffering, having almost been forgotten, and it wasn't fair that even now, when he was at last with her and their family again after so long, he had to relive one of his most painful memories, making him feel vulnerable and scared.

“It’s okay, Héctor, it's okay,” she whispered to him comfortingly “you're safe now, mi amor, you're safe, no-one can hurt you here, I-” she tightened her embrace around him, as if afraid he would suddenly disappear “I won’t let them, okay? I won’t let anyone harm you, I promise, you’re safe with me, mi amor, you're safe with me.”

“I-I just wanted to-to come home” she heard him say, his voice shaky as he spoke through his sobs.

It made her heart break, that was all that he had wanted, just to come home to her and Coco, and he had been killed, _murdered_ just for that.

She wanted, _desperately,_ to start things over, for Héctor to have never have been murdered, for him to have come home, for him to have been there to watch Coco grow up, to have seen their family grow, to have been there to see all the births and weddings and holidays that he had missed because he had had his life so unfairly taken away from him. She wanted them to have lived their lives together, for neither of them to have spent so much time alone, for them to have grown old together, for them to have lived their life the way they thought they would when they were just two young newlyweds, oblivious to what life had in store for them. 

But no matter how much she wanted that to be the way things happened, it wasn't, but at very least they could at least they could be together now. It wasn't the same as before, it would never be the same, too much had happened for that, but it was _something_.

It may have taken almost a century of pain and heartache, but at last, Héctor had finally come home.

“You're home now, okay Héctor? You’re home now,” she said gently as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair “I love you, our family loves you, you’re home, mi amor, you’ve made it home”

Slowly, as Imelda continued to comfort him, Héctor’s tears began to calm and his tears started to stop.

Héctor eventually broke out of the embrace to look at Imelda.

“Thank you so much, Imelda,” he said in a gentle whisper “for everything, but especially for giving me a second chance, I-”

He was cut off by Imelda quickly grabbing his face and swiftly kissing him.

“Think nothing of it querido, I wouldn't give up a second chance with you for the whole world”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! if you did please leave a kudos or a comment!✨😊

**Author's Note:**

> -this takes before coco dies which is why Imelda thinks hectors photo won't be on be ofernda 
> 
> \- I'm not sure whether to rate this teen or general, so rated it teen just to be safe
> 
> -sorry if I'm not that good at writing kissing, this is my first time writing kissing (I've also never been kissed before lol)
> 
> -again sorry that my fics are so short lol
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, and if you found any issues feel free to add any constructive criticism. I'm also open to suggestions if you have any, just keep in mind that I won't necessarily do all of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more!✨😊


End file.
